


I Did It, I Saved You

by chumichuu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Arin is gonna be the one who will show you Yeonbin's past, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Bunnix!Arin, Cat Noir!Yeonjun, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I don't know how to write action scenes okay, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug!Soobin, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, THEY LIKE EACH OTHER BUT THEY'RE BLIND AS FUCK, Taehyun is mentioned, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonjun dumb blonde, a little bit of yeonjun psycho, stream way home mv, we have soobin protection squad uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumichuu/pseuds/chumichuu
Summary: "Why won't you help me, Soobin? Let's fix this." The villain let out angrily, still attacking Soobin.Soobin was dead nervous. He's been friends with Cat Noir for a long time. He can't bring himself to attack him. He will fix this without having to resort to violence or give up his miraculous."I will help you, Cat Noir. But, not that way." Soobin replied, gracefully dodging every strike sent to him.Or in which Soobin needs to save his partner, Cat Noir, from the evilness that took over him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I Did It, I Saved You

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS ACTUALLY BASED ON THE CHAT BLANC EPISODE IN MLB.
> 
> I altered, removed, and added minor details so it's not kinda similar to it. I really wanted to change the plot but my braincells won't cooperate so here you go. If you watched the Chat Blanc episode then congrats, you can predict what happens next.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Soobin has a crush on Yeonjun.

Not that kind of crush that is just, well, admiration. It's something bigger than that. And, that something makes him feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he's around Yeonjun. It makes his legs feel like jelly and his attention span becomes shorter than normal.

Yep, that's right, he's straight up in love with Choi Yeonjun.

I mean, who wouldn't be? He's rich, very athletic, the most beautiful person Soobin has ever laid eyes on, kind, very smart, and everything your dream fiction boy could ever be. The list just goes on. He's the perfect popular boy everyone has been crushing on.

And then there's Choi Soobin; son of the most famous baker in Korea, who loves fashion and arts so much that it's his life now, a klutz, maybe a little bit obsessed about Yeonjun to the point that if he ever joins the show called "Strange Addiction", his problem would be his crush, not so punctual, and an introvert. Who would ever want him?

Kinda cliche, right?

And what's more cliche than crushing on a boy who's the epitome of perfect? 

Well, a fucking teenage boy who is trying to confess to his crush for the nth time but is too shy to do so. And because of that, he hides in the darkest corners in shame and embarrassment, convincing himself that he's such a delusional twat for thinking that the guy who's his whole world would even go out with him.

And so he finds himself pacing around the Han River, clutching his congratulatory gift for Yeonjun for winning the fencing match that he'll obviously win (the gift is a bucket hat with a heart embroidered on it) unto his chest while voicing out his insecurities about confessing. His friends then witnessed this stupidity while having their nice picnic.

"Dude, just give the damn gift already. It's not that hard." Said Beomgyu; his "oh so loving best friend" that is so done with his bullshit.

Soobin's friends had been working on his confession since the day they realized that the boy had a thing for Yeonjun. And even with their help, their friend will either stammer his words when he's with Yeonjun and then says the wrong thing or backs out last minute like the chicken he is.

Surprisingly, they are still willing to help out their hopeless romantic friend even though they are all so tired of his idiocy and cowardice.

"B-But, what if he doesn't look good in bucket hats?" Soobin anxiously said, tapping on the gift box to help him calm down.

His friends only groaned in frustration.

"Soob, he can literally just wear trash and still slay that outfit. You said it yourself!" Lia angrily spat out, crushing the plastic cup that she was holding just now, and threw it to the ground.

"I bet my bread plushie for ten dollars that he'll chicken out again and won't confess," Kai added, taking out a sandwich from his picnic basket while holding on his huge bread plushie with a cute smiley face that was Soobin's gift for his birthday.

Yewon reached out her hands to Kai, uttering the words, "your plushie is safe with me", to him. The younger then surrendered the toy to the girl and received ten dollars from her.

Soobin then looked at Kai in disbelief.

"Is ten dollars more valuable than my love for you?!" He said, knowing that they're just tricking him into confessing by selling off his gifts for them.

Yeah sure, Soobin might be a coward but he will confess. Soon. Or at least until he gets rid of his insecurities. But, can you blame him, though? It's hard to confess to someone without mixing his words up in front of Yeonjun.

"Well, at least, ten dollars will feed him. Can your love make Kai pay his tuition?" One of his friends, Daehwi, said blatantly, not looking up from his phone.

Soobin only rolled his eyes as his other friends laughed at Daehwi's hilarious remark.

Watching as his friends were distracted, he tried to escape and head back to his house. He's not gonna march up to Yeonjun's house just to give him a bucket hat. Heck, he can't even get past the gates because Yeonjun's father is very strict and doesn't allow visitors unless it's an important matter.

And Soobin wasn't an important matter. Not that he's important to Yeonjun, anyways.

As he tries to run away (highlight: tries), Beomgyu notices his attempt of escaping and quickly scolds him.

"Hey! That's not the way to Yeonjun's house! You're backing out, aren't you?!" He shouted at Soobin which made the blue-haired lad froze in his spot.

Soobin only showed him a nervous smile.

"It's not like he likes that way, anyways. Why bother, am I right?" He rebutted, fixing his electric blue hair out of habit. Of course, why would Yeonjun like someone like him? He'll be better off with Wooyoung; his friend in fencing class.

A groan was then heard from one of his friends.

"That's it, Soob! You aren't allowed to hang out with us until you confess to Yeonjun because I know— no, we all know that there is something between you and Yeonjun so why wouldn't you do it?!" Daehwi let out in frustration, gripping on his hair like he's holding on to his life while having enough of his friends' antics.

Seriously, their friend needs a confidence boost. How would Soobin know that Yeonjun—his crush for four fucking years—has feelings for him if he won't confess? Daehwi really feels like he's reading a frustrating slow burn romance story just by looking at his poor friend.

"Since when did my love life become your business—" Soobin asked, taken aback by his friend's sudden outburst. He was cut off when his friend, Yewon, inserts herself.

"It became our business because we are your best friends so get out there and confess," She rambled. "Sure, there's a chance he might reject you but there's a high chance that he will like you back!" She finished, standing on the park bench as if she's declaring Independence Day.

All his friends nodded and chanted the word "go!" multiple times to cheer him on.

Their pep talk gave Soobin a boost of confidence and adrenaline rush. He will confess to Yeonjun this time for sure.

And he will not take no for an answer.

──────────────────────────

"No." The speaker attached to Yeonjun's house gates said clearly, telling Soobin that he can't enter the estate.

He recognized that voice because of the number of times he'd been here and not because he wants to memorize the address of his future house or anything. It was Yeonjun's father's assistant. And she was always firm and sure about her words.

But as he said, he won't take no as an answer.

So Soobin raised his head to the camera—a part of their security system, the determination was sparkling in his eyes. He's gonna confess now and he won't let anything get in the way. And by anything, he means the Choi's annoying secretary.

"But, Yeonjun-hyung should be home by now, right?" He asked, his eyes were staring directly at the camera.

If he can't get past the gates then he'll find another way. Maybe, he can dig underground or climb the huge ass walls surrounding the estate. He will do any means possible just to confess to Yeonjun.

"He's not here, how many times have I told you that?" The secretary spat at him. Soobin could literally sense the glint of evilness in her tone. She thinks he can make him leave? Pfft, he made it this far and he'll make sure that a pesky secretary won't get in the way of his love for Yeonjun.

Because he still has one move left.

He runs to a corner close to Yeonjun's house and notices that a window in his room is open. A smirk was then formed on his lips. Yeonjun will see his gift that's for sure. And then they'll get married, build a house on a deserted island, and adopt a dog and they'll name it—

'Back down to Earth, Soob.' Soobin thought as his imagination was taking over him.

"Okay, so there's an opening. If I can transform—"

"You can't do that, Soobin. Your miraculous is not to be used for personal reasons." His kwami, Tikki, warned him, a worried look was evident on her face.

Oh, right, he is the holder of the miraculous of the ladybug which has the power to create anything. He protects Korea from the evilness of the butterfly miraculous that is in Hawkmoth's possession, alongside Cat Noir; a dumb blonde (no, actually, he's kinda smart) who is fucking in love with him even though he already made it clear that he likes someone else (which is Yeonjun) and has the miraculous of the cat that holds the power to destroy.

By the way, Soobin almost forgot (since he's a fucking loser for Yeonjun that all he can think about is the said boy) that a miraculous is a powerful jewel that comes with a kwami; a creature who grants powers to the owner of these said jewels. An example is that his miraculous are earrings and Cat Noir's is a ring.

It can grant more than special powers. It can give you inhuman strength, agility, and many more.

The most dangerous ones are the butterfly and peacock miraculous. The butterfly miraculous summons a magical butterfly called akuma that feeds off of the negative emotions of someone and uses it in its own advantage. It can also grant anyone with powers but its purpose is to harm people.

The peacock miraculous has the same powers as the butterfly's. But, instead of summoning butterflies, it summons feathers called ammac that can grant anyone monsters that will obey orders from the owner of the miraculous.

And it's Soobin's job to neutralize those things.

Their powers can only be used once and once they do, their miraculous will lose energy and it will start flashing, indicating that they'll transform back anytime soon.

Anyway, in their daily missions, Cat Noir would flirt with him with his annoying cat puns but that story will be told on another day.

But, even though he's literally the embodiment of annoying and Soobin just wants to smack him with his yo-yo for every cat puns and pick-up lines he make, Soobin appreciates his company and he's also the only one he can trust during missions so he's kinda thankful that Cat Noir is stuck with him until they retrieve the butterfly miraculous.

Soobin only smiled at her to make sure everything will be fine. "Don't worry, Tikki. I'll be quick." He assured. "Besides, you heard Beomgyu and the others... It's now or never."

Tikki has a bad feeling about this.

He ran to a dark empty alleyway and uttered the words, "Tikki, spots on!", to transform into the superhero, Binniebug.

Don't judge him, he's just really bad when it comes to naming something.

He comes out of the alleyway, still gripping onto the gift like his life depended on it. But, instead of wearing his signature gray hoodie and jeans, he was wearing a red suit surrounded by black polka dots. His mask also has the same design as well as his weapon, the yo-yo, that was wrapped around his slim waist.

Soobin grabbed the yo-yo and threw it to one of the street lights, watching as his weapon spun around the metal bar. He pulled the string just to make sure it's tightly wrapped and then used it to swing to Yeonjun's open window.

He then successfully entered the room and landed gracefully with his two feet, placing the gift box on one of the tables beside him. One of the perks of having a miraculous; not being a klutz.

As he looked up, he realized that he is in Choi Yeonjun's room. The Choi Yeonjun.

That means, he gets to touch everything his crush touched.

Okay, the part where Soobin touches his belongings is kinda creepy but wouldn't you do the same? No, right. But, hey! around the very large room in front of him. His eyes trailed from Yeonjun's desktop to his set of games. But, one thing caught his eyes.

Yeonjun's bed.

He squealed excitedly and jumped on the bed, lying flat on the soft mattress covered in cream-colored silk bed sheets. He rolled over it, feeling Yeonjun's essence wrapping him.

Yeonjun... Yeonjun... Yeonjun... Soobin is now surrounded by Choi Yeonjun.

Wait... Yeonjun's gift. He almost forgot about Yeonjun's gift!

He panicked and then looked for his gift which was situated on the desktop. He placed his gift on Yeonjun's bed—not forgetting to arrange it first, of course—and then wrote a card on it, stating that the gift was from Soobin. 

He hopes Yeonjun would like it or like him, at least.

Meanwhile...

At the gate of Choi's estate, a car has entered. Which means, Yeonjun and his bodyguard have arrived from their fencing competition. To be honest, Yeonjun was tired from all the sports he just involved himself in. Maybe, after this, he could lay on his bed and be a bit lazy.

"What took you so long?" His father's secretary said, standing in front of the house's door as a stoic gaze was vividly imprinted on her face.

Yeonjun then grabbed the gold medal hanging from his neck and showed it to her. "The ceremony took longer than expected." He said. "We also insisted on taking Wooyoung home."

The secretary nodded and let the two of them enter the house.

As they walked inside, Yeonjun noticed that his father's room was closed once again. As usual, he will only show up during dinner. He will then leave his son alone in his room for the rest of the day, with his bodyguard to watch on him.

Yeonjun is not technically alone for the rest of the day since there will always be a time when Binniebug will need his partner, Cat Noir.

That's right, He is Cat Noir, the holder of the cat miraculous.

Every day, he gets to fight alongside Binniebug. And during those days, the said superhero can make him feel comfort and a sense of worth. He will always remind Yeonjun that every mission was thrilling and satisfying because he has Cat Noir (A.K.A. Yeonjun) as a partner.

And that resulted in Yeonjun falling in love with Binniebug.

He made some advances once or twice— scratch that, a hundred times. Everyone thinks he has the highest chance when it comes to obtaining the superhero's heart. But alas, Yeonjun always fails because he keeps on turning him down.

After all, Binniebug always made it clear that he likes someone else.

Choi Yeonjun; the perfect boy as everyone would quote. Handsome, kind, smart, rich, and loved by many. And then there's another side of him which is Cat Noir; narcissistic, sarcastic, free spirit, and always gets rejected by his crush. Maybe, Binniebug will love him if he acts like the perfect guy that everybody is obsessed with.

He only sighed and went to his bedroom upstairs. If his father won't congratulate his victory now, then perhaps during dinner time when they usually meet. He then opened the door and saw Binniebug exit his room using the open window he uses to escape his house.

Tons of questions spiraled inside Yeonjun's head. What was Binniebug doing in his room? Was he there an akuma in his room and Binniebug needed to "de-evilize" it? Does Binniebug want to confess to him but finds out he was not in his room yet so he went home anyway?

Okay, maybe the last part was a bit unrealistic but come on, let Yeonjun live in his fantasies for a minute.

"What was he doing here?" Yeonjun asked himself, completely confused about what just happened.

"Oh come on, don't be so worked up about it." His kwami, Plagg, came out of nowhere and tried to loosen him up."Look, there's a box in your bed. Check if there's cheese in there."

Yeonjun only sighed because of his kwami's addiction to gross dairies. But, come to think of it, where did this box come from? Does Binniebug know that he was having a fencing competition today? Was the box from him?

He rushed to his bed and grabbed the box that was wrapped in blue paper and red ribbon, not failing to notice the card attached to it. He reads it and notices a familiar name on the card. It was Choi Soobin, a classmate and a good friend of his. 

That's right, folks. He only sees Soobin as a friend.

He then opens the box and sees a bucket hat with a heart embroidered on it.

"Aww, I thought it was cheese..." Plagg said with a disappointed tone. "It's just a stupid hat."

Yeonjun, on the other hand, grew curious about the present. It was really suspicious that Binniebug would do these kinds of things. He just isn't the type to run around Korea and fulfill requests for everyone.

"Why would Binniebug send me a gift from Soobin?"

His kwami visibly froze because of the question. Kwamis knows about every miraculous holder's secret identity, and he knows that Binniebug is Soobin. Plagg can't risk it by telling Yeonjun that. Both of their miraculous would get confiscated because of their carelessness.

And apparently, Soobin was careless.

"M-Maybe it's because Soobin asked Binniebug to bring you the gift!" Plagg nervously rambled, trying to look for excuses so that Yeonjun wouldn't know Soobin's identity.

But, Yeonjun's mind is like a train that doesn't have a destination. It always moves, always thinks. His father always taught him to think seven times before concluding and he was always thankful that he did.

He turned to his kwami and asked a question that would result in something cataclysmic in the future.

"Plagg, what if... Soobin and Binniebug were the same person?"

It was like a light bulb was switched on above his head. Of course, it would make sense! He never sees Soobin and Binniebug at the same place and time and both of them have electric blue hair and the same voice.

He then recalled the memory where Binniebug firmly said that he likes someone else. And, that someone else would be Choi Yeonjun and not Cat Noir since Binniebug doesn't know his secret identity yet.

Yeonjun gasped as realization dawned on him. He then smiles like the idiot he is as he hugs the bucket hat that Soobin (A.K.A. Binniebug) gave him.

Plagg then continuously shook his head, hoping that Yeonjun would be convinced. However, Yeonjun is too immersed in his fantasies about him and Binniebug. He knows his kwami for a long time to figure out that his assumptions were right. The kwami had no choice but to give up.

"Do you realize that you'll get Binniebug in trouble if you know his secret identity?!" Plagg frantically asked, afraid to lose Yeonjun. He got so attached to him that he doesn't want to leave.

He's staying mostly for the cheese but yeah, he's worried about his friendship with Yeonjun, too.

Yeonjun only smiled at him. "Relax, Plagg. Doesn't mean I know his, doesn't mean he has to know mine." He said, giving his kwami false assurance.

Plagg has a feeling this won't end well.

─────────────────────

After exiting Yeonjun's room, Soobin finds himself running above the buildings in Korea. He figured it was the fastest way to go back to Han River where his friends are since he can just swing his yo-yo and he can be from one place to another by just a swing.

Soobin still can't believe he already confessed to Yeonjun. After all those failed attempts, he finally managed to tell his crush what he truly feels about him. He just knows his friends will be very proud of him. Who knew being Binniebug would make his life a bit easier?

As he was about to throw his yo-yo into one of the street lights, a familiar portal then showed up in front of him. A figure dressed in a remarkable blue and white suit and bunny ears, wearing a frantic expression, appeared from the portal and walked up to him.

"Binniebug, there's something that happened in this time that caused a major disaster in the future. Any strange things to report?" The frantic lady, known as Bunnix, said, her hands shaking as she gripped her long black hair just by witnessing how scary the future is.

Bunnix is the holder of the bunny miraculous which grants her the power of manipulating time. But instead, she uses it to keep it safe, so no villain would ever alter anything from any timelines. She also knows all the miraculous holders' secret identities—even Hawkmoth's but she keeps it a secret because now is not the time to tell this story yet.

Soobin only stood there, dumbfounded as he tried to recall anything that happened today.

Bunnix only sighed and dragged him to a portal— or as she calls it, her time burrow.

As the two entered the time burrow, Soobin saw various timelines—from past to future. He went to one timeline where there were dinosaurs and touched it, swiping right to fast forward as if it was some kind of tablet. He was gonna touch another timeline when suddenly Bunnix covered his vision with her own hands.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Soobin complained, completely having fun with what he was doing earlier.

Bunnix only sighed. Binniebug clearly isn't taking her job seriously. He thinks it's all fun and games but it's literally stressful to keep the future safe from their idiocies.

"Timelines are not something to be messed with." She warned him, her hands still covering his eyes. "And also, do you want to know what present you are getting for your next birthday?"

Soobin only pursed his lips.

"No."

"Exactly." 

As Bunnix covers Binniebug's eyes, she guides him towards one timeline that might cause the future to disappear. She then removed her hands from his eyes and pushed him inside the timeline.

Soobin opened his eyes and saw nothing but plain destruction. He then turned to Bunnix with horrified eyes.

"What happened here?" He asked, eyes roaming around the ruined city. Debris was everywhere and deep waters surrounded the city.

"The less you know about the future, the better," Bunnix said. "All you need to do is capture the akuma and put things back to order—just like you always do."

Soobin was still worried about all of this...havoc in front of him. He's starting to think this villain would be very hard to deal with, unlike the ones he deals with Cat Noir every day.

"What about you?" He asked, worried about what would happen to him later.

Bunnix smiled.

"I gotta standby just in case you fail. But, I know you'll succeed. You're Binniebug, after all. Your miraculous can create and repair anything."

Okay, now, Soobin was kind of nervous and pressured.

Bunnix's burrow then closed and he was left all alone, surrounded by destruction and deaf silence. Soobin walked around, inspecting the area, looking up to see the moon with a huge crater surrounded with a ring of debris. That explains the water levels. 

The villain might be small or invisible—but for sure, it's probably so powerful to cause this much damage.

He then halted his steps when he heard a familiar voice.

"Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his Binnie~" A voice sang, his tone was kind of sad and heartbroken.

"Sitting with the moon, while slowly going crazy~"

Soobin gasped, his hands covering his mouth. He felt a tear slid down his cheeks. He knew that voice. He always did. He hears that voice almost every day.

He turned his head to the figure sitting on a fallen debris. It was a familiar boy with his recognizable blonde hair and cat ears. Except, his outfit's color is supposed to be black and not white.

"Cat...Noir?" Soobin called which made Cat Noir turn his head.

The blonde then smiled—not the smile that looks very happy. His smile was more broken and looked a little bit...deranged. His eyes were not the same old joyous green ones that he used to know. He only saw cold blue eyes that were screaming "help me".

Soon later, his eyes then glistened in joy, rushing to Soobin as if he can't reach him in time—afraid that his bugaboo will disappear again.

"Binniebug, you're still here! I was feline so sad because I thought you were...gone." Cat Noir celebrated, mumbling the last word.

Soobin, on the other hand, was very worried. What happened to Cat Noir? Why was he acting like he was away for so long?

"What happened here?" He said, worried about everything that surrounded him.

Cat Noir only smiled like a crazy man.

"Chat Blanc was quite naughty while you were gone, Bugaboo..." He said, laughing at the end as if this was some kind of joke. "But, we can fix everything if you give me your miraculous."

The miraculous of the cat and ladybug can grant any wish when fused. But, there's a price you have to pay when making one. That's why Binniebug and Cat Noir are using it—to protect it from the wrong hands.

And apparently, Soobin was the only one who was able to protect it.

He was terrified. The change of outfit and name, the demand for his miraculous, the sudden chaos around them—it was so obvious.

"Cat Noir, you've become one of Hawkmoth's victims!" He said, scared as to what he would do to him.

He marched up slowly to him until he entered Cat Noir's personal space, seeing as he was avoiding eye contact with Soobin, feeling guilty about what he'd done with everything.

"Let me help you," Soobin uttered. "Tell me, Cat Noir... Where's the akuma?"

Cat Noir—now known as Chat Blanc—grabbed his right hand and placed it on his chest. He felt the blonde's heart beating and his hands gripping him tightly as if Soobin would disappear any second.

"It's here, Binniebug…" Cat Noir answers. "But, it's already broken."

He then pulled Soobin's arm and aimed for the earrings. But, blue-haired lad was stronger, smarter, and more agile—Chat Blanc always knew that. So, out of reflex, he got kicked by the love of his life at his right leg and lost his balance.

That gave Soobin the time to withdraw his arm from the blonde's strong grip and ran away from him. He needs to study Chat Blanc's enhanced abilities first before he can face him head on.

He then jumped on a broken building that was floating on the water and ran as fast as he could. He saw the blonde follow him so he took out his yo-yo and spun it to create a shield just in case the other attacked.

"Why are you running, Soobin? I thought you always wanted to be with me..." Chat Blanc said, emphasizing his name loudly. 

The statement made Soobin weaken his grip on his yo-yo and trip on it. He immediately stood up and ran. He can't let his guard down now.

"W-What are you talking about?" He stammered like he always did when Yeonjun was around, terrified about the fact that Cat Noir knows his secret identity. Was he really that careless?

The blonde smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about…" He said, mischievously grinning at Soobin.

He then summoned a small glowing ball in his hands and threw it to where Soobin was standing which caused the damaged building to fall apart. Soobin then jumped on another fallen debris out of reflex. Out of all the villains he fought, this was the one where he isn't sure if he'll win.

Meanwhile, Bunnix was watching from inside her burrow as the two figures fought. She was in utter shock. How did Cat Noir find out about Soobin?

She went to one of the timelines where it showed what happened before the huge destruction. She swiped left to rewind and saw Soobin exit Yeonjun's room.

"Oh no," She muttered. "Binniebug, what have you done?!" 

She then swiped right to fast forward and saw Soobin run to his friends. But, instead of seeing him in his grey hoodie, he was wearing a black one.

That left Bunnix confused. Why did the past change little details like this?

She continued, seeing Soobin sit on the bench with his friends while eating a sandwich with them.

"So, how did you get in?" Beomgyu asked.

Soobin visibly froze. He can't tell them he transformed into a superhero and yeeted himself to Yeonjun's room. He can get his miraculous revoked.

"Uhm… I w-was very convincing!" He uttered, smiling nervously at them. His friends only laughed at his antics while Yewon was holding a bread plushie with a frowny face and shoved it into Kai's face, bragging that the big soft toy was hers now.

"T-That's not how I remembered it!" She shouted as she looked at the old her in the timeline holding the bread plushie then the said toy at her right. 

The toy was now glitching, it's soft surface embroidered with a frowny face even though it used to be a smiley face.

She tried to reach the plushie when her hand suddenly faded. Her eyes widened and her face became paler. She will disappear any minute now if Binniebug doesn't defeat Chat Blanc!

She felt her lips quiver and continued watching the timeline. 

They continued eating and chatting when suddenly, someone called out Soobin's name.

He turned his head to where the voice came from, only to see Yeonjun wearing the bucket hat he gave him which made him blush. Why was he wearing the bucket hat? Gosh, is he gonna return it because he didn't like it? Is he mocking Soobin by wearing it?

Daehwi and Lia then pushed Soobin towards Yeonjun and he blushed harder that he looked like a ripe tomato in a garden.

"There's something I have to tell you…" Yeonjun uttered, looking at Soobin's brown eyes.

The blonde stepped closer to Soobin until he could feel their chests pressed together.

Oh my gosh, Soobin is going feral by just how close Yeonjun is.

"I realized that you're more than just a friend of mine." Yeonjun started off. "You were always so amazing, Soobin. I could never let anyone hurt you—you're too fragile for that."

Soobin feels like he is going to explode. Was this a declaration of love? Are they gonna kiss?

"Does this mean you like the bucket hat?" He asked, clearly anxious about what the love of his life will respond to.

Yeonjun is going to reject him, isn't he? Ah Soobin should've known better. He would never go out with someone who is clumsy and—

"It means I love you…" Yeonjun whispered to him.

The blue-haired lad's mind went blank. His head was ringing. He can barely hear his friends' cheers and Kai's loud scream. He was still trying to process what his crush said.

Suddenly, Soobin felt hands cupping his cheeks which made him snap out of his trance.

"May I?" Yeonjun asked.

Soobin gave him a small nod and leaned in closer to the other.

Then they kissed.

"No!" Bunnix stopped the timeline. It was worse than she thought. There were so many emotions that Hawkmoth took advantage of it.

She looked at the other timeline as to where Binniebug and Chat Blanc was fighting. Her hands were shaking and glitching, nervous about the thought of disappearing and about who will be the victor of this battle.

She hopes it will be Binniebug. She needs him to fix this.

On the other timeline, Soobin was running away from Chat Blanc's destructive hands. Of course, Hawkmoth has to give him the endless power to destroy.

He jumped from one fallen debris to another, spinning yo-yo to try to defend himself. How did Korea become like this?

"Can you at least tell me what happened Cat Noir?!" He shouted, still calling the villain his old name since he's still not used to his new...persona.

Chat Blanc jumped to the fallen building where Soobin was standing and the hero placed his yo-yo in front of him to use it as a shield.

"Our love is the reason why all of this happened." He said, walking closer towards the hero. Soobin instinctively took a step back, knowing what Cat Noir would possibly do to him.

Their love? Soobin doesn't even like Cat Noir. What was the other saying?

"So, why don't you just give me your miraculous so that everything will go back to the way it used to be!"

_"If Binniebug really loves me, he would give up his miraculous for me. I know, he wants to fix this…" _Chat Blanc thought, smiling wickedly on the outside. He then summoned a giant glowing ball and threw it towards Binniebug's direction. The hero gracefully dodged it and swung his yo-yo to one of the metal bars hanging on the broken Namsan Tower.__

____

Chat Blanc followed him—using his extendable staff to travel—and continuously threw balls of destructive power to Binniebug.

____

"Why won't you help me, Soobin? Let's fix this." The villain let out angrily, still attacking Soobin.

____

Soobin was dead nervous. He's been friends with Cat Noir for a long time. He can't bring himself to attack him. He will fix this without having to resort to violence or give up his miraculous.

____

"I will help you, Cat Noir. But, not that way." Soobin replied, gracefully dodging every strike sent to him.

____

Bunnix was watching them again from inside her burrow, horror was evident in her eyes. Was Binniebug slowly losing? No, she shouldn't think like that. Binniebug never fails, why fail now, right?

____

She snapped out of her negative thoughts and rushed to the other timeline when she suddenly tripped. She looked at her legs and noticed that her left foot was glitching just like how her hand was doing earlier.

____

Bunnix only sighed and stood up, hopping towards the timeline with her remaining leg.

____

She placed her hand on the timeline, swiping right to fast forward the events. She watched how the two went out on dates, how they hold hands in public, how they announced to the world that they're a couple, and everything else romantic. Their lives were perfect.

____

But then, Bunnix skipped more events and saw the Choi's secretary visit Soobin's family bakery. She was holding a tablet with Yeonjun's father on the screen while the blue-haired lad was all alone, lowering his head in shame.

____

"Choi Soobin, your relationship with my son is staining the reputation of Choi's legacy. I want you to stop seeing him at once." Yeonjun's father spat at Soobin like poison. It was clear as glass that he never liked the idea of Yeonjun dating.

____

But he risked it all, anyway.

____

Soobin felt a tear slid down his cheek. Him? Break up with Yeonjun? He can't do that. He doesn't have the guts to hurt the blonde like that. He deserves so much more than that.

____

"B-But, I didn't do anything…" Soobin stuttered, feeling a wave of pain coming. He was hardly keeping it together.

____

Yeonjun's father kept a stoic face and continued talking. "If you refuse, I will not hesitate to withdraw Yeonjun from school and homeschool him again. That way, he will never see those bad influences he calls friends."

____

Soobin only broke down, tears starting to fall down. He can feel his chest tightening and his legs giving up. 

____

"Yeonjun doesn't deserve to be treated like this." He said, continuing to break down in front of the Choi family's secretary.

____

Bunnix paused the timeline and skipped some more. She has a feeling that the next events will be bad.

____

It was pouring rain in Korea. Puddles of water and people with umbrellas are seen in the streets.

____

Soobin found himself standing in front of Yeonjun's house, holding an umbrella and gripped it tightly like his life depended on it.

____

He's gonna do it. He's going to drop the bomb on Yeonjun. He deserves a better life. A life without Soobin in the picture.

____

Soobin rang the doorbell and was greeted by the gates opening. He didn't dare take a step forward for it will be the last time he'll step foot in their residence.

____

He also saw Yeonjun's bodyguard opening the door with the blonde behind him. His father surely wants to keep Yeonjun safe. Maybe, that's the reason why his father doesn't want his son near Soobin. He wants to keep him safe from bad things just like him.

____

"Soobin," Yeonjun called. "Why won't you come in?"

____

Soobin bit his lip due to the overwhelming guilt and pain he feels. He doesn't deserve an angel like Yeonjun. He never did.

____

"I-I'm sorry, Yeonjun, but we're just not right for each other."

____

Yeonjun was confused. What was Soobin talking about? Why is he saying things like this all of a sudden?

____

The blonde searched for Soobin's eyes to comfort him. The blue-haired lad would always tell him that he feels safe just by looking at his brown eyes and he also feels the same way towards Soobin.

____

But, now, Yeonjun can't even look at Soobin. The other was avoiding him.

____

"What are you saying, Soobin? We're perfect for each other." Yeonjun said. "You know that I love you and I know that you love me, right?"

____

Soobin wanted to lower his head more if that was even possible. He couldn't bear to see Yeonjun's face once he let out those words.

____

"I…" He trailed off. 

____

He couldn't do it, he just can't. He doesn't have the courage to do so. He doesn't want this to end. It was so perfect this way.

____

Soobin took a deep breath and gripped on the umbrella tighter than before. He can't be selfish now. He doesn't want to ruin Yeonjun's life.

____

"Actually, no, I...don't love you, anymore." 

____

There, he finally said it. 

____

Soobin only ran away from Yeonjun's house and broke down. He didn't care if he looked pathetic—he already knew that.

____

On the other hand, Yeonjun was shocked about what he just heard. That can't be right. Soobin loves him—this doesn't sound like him.

____

Out of impulse, he pushed the bodyguard's arm away and ran after Soobin. He doesn't want to accept it. They can't end like this.

____

As Yeonjun was running, he noticed an akuma following him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the butterfly flying towards Soobin's direction.

____

"Soobin, move!" Yeonjun shouted and saw Soobin stop for a moment, turning his head towards the blonde.

____

Yeonjun uttered the words "Plagg, claws out!" as he ran and transformed into Cat Noir. He then summoned his power called cataclysm and touched the akuma, turning it into dust.

____

Soobin's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? Is it because of the rain's smell that made him hallucinate?

____

"You were about to turn into a villain. I didn't have a choice, Bugaboo." Yeonjun— err, Cat Noir uttered, showing a subtle smile at the end.

____

The blue-haired lad was shocked. But, how did Yeonjun know he was Binniebug? He was very careful.

____

You know what, nevermind. It doesn't matter for now.

____

He dismissed all those thoughts and hugged Yeonjun, melting in his embrace.

____

Suddenly, the timeline went black as if it was a cellphone that shut down on it's own. The other timelines did the same.

____

Bunnix was panicking. There's not much time anymore. Binniebug needs to win now.

____

On the other timeline, Binniebug and Chat Blanc were chasing each other like cats and mice. It was a good thing the blue-haired lad was sneaky. That way, he could get hold of the villain's akuma without him noticing.

____

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Bugaboo~" Chat Blanc teased. "Once I find you, it will be over for you…"

____

Soobin was silently observing, waiting for the right time to strike. Once Chat Blanc turned his back, he lunged forward and pushed him, falling into a fallen debris near the broken tower.

____

The hero grabbed Chat Blanc's staff and quickly retracted his yo-yo so that it would reach a metal bar and use it as a lever. Once his weapon was tightly gripped on the bar, he quickly pulled himself up, holding the villain's weapon in his grasp.

____

Chat Blanc noticed this and quickly landed on his two feet. He then summoned a giant glowing ball of destructive power and threw it to the bar where Binniebug's yo-yo was hanging. The bar broke into pieces which made the yo-yo loosen its grip and resulted in Soobin falling.

____

While in mid-air, Soobin split the villain's staff in half, hoping to find the akuma in it. But alas, he was unlucky. He needs to figure out now where the akuma dwelled. He doesn't have time to do trial and error.

____

The hero braced himself from the long fall and landed on his two feet without a fail. He took out his yo-yo once more and spun it to use it as defense.

____

"Checkmate, Bugaboo." Chat Blanc smugly uttered, an evident smirk was seen on his face.

____

Soobin only smirked back.

____

"I still have one move left." He said, summoning his power called lucky charm which lets out magical ladybugs from his yo-yo and gives him an item to be used for repairing damage caused by villains.

____

Usually, he was given something like a piece to a puzzle. Something that needs other objects for it to be efficient. Like a car needing wheels, an engine, and other parts for it to work properly.

____

But now, the magical ladybugs had given him an eraser. He looked around to find the missing pieces he needed to complete the puzzle, but alas, he only saw the water around them, fallen debris, and broken buildings that can't help him with this mission.

____

"An eraser? Tch, I would like to erase the past, too." Chat Blanc joked at him. "But there's only one way to do that."

____

Soobin continued looking around for other items. Maybe, there's some hidden ones inside the buildings or underwater. One thing's for sure, he needs to find the objects he needs to defeat the villain in front of him.

____

Finally giving up, the hero lowered his head in shame.

____

"You know by merging our miraculous, we will be granted with one wish." Chat Blanc continued, walking closer towards Soobin. He hoped to snatch the others earrings while he was distracted. "And my wish...is to fix everything. So we can be in love again."

____

He raised his hands and tried to get a grip on Soobin's miraculous. "And have a dog, too. We always dreamed of having one. We'll call it—"

____

The hero notices his attempt and grabs his arm, swinging the villain towards the other side of the fallen debris while pulling away his belt from his suit. He then broke it, hoping to find the akuma in it but he failed again.

____

On the other hand, Chat Blanc was angry. This isn't his Bugaboo. He would always listen to him. He will never try to ignore him.

____

Out of anger, he summoned a small ball of destructive power and shot it to where Soobin was standing.

____

The hero fell and was going to take out his yo-yo but he saw that he didn't have anything to grip on. He braced himself from impact and dived into the water, using his yo-yo as a snorkel.

____

As he swam underwater, Soobin saw the people he loved turn into statues. He kept swimming, hoping to find more about what happened. He stopped when he saw two statues—one with similar features as his.

____

Could it be?

____

He swam to those statues and looked at the figure at the right. It was definitely Hawkmoth, the man behind Cat Noir's evilness. He looked to the left and saw a statue of him. The statue's left hand was clutching its stomach and the right hand was signalling "no".

____

It was him in the future.

____

If he could gasp underwater, he would.

____

He touched the statue, hoping he could fix this after he's done with Cat Noir. As his fingers made contact with the statue, it suddenly turned into dust.

____

Soobin's eyes widened in shock. What did happen here? Why did Cat Noir end up becoming a villain?

____

Like before, Bunnix was watching, ready to jump out her burrow if ever Binniebug fails. As she watched the hero fight, she couldn't help but wonder…

____

How did Cat Noir become Chat Blanc?

____

She hopped to a familiar timeline—her left foot is still glitching—and swiped right to see what happened.

____

Soobin and Yeonjun finally did it. They finally found the lair of the infamous Hawkmoth. All they needed to do is defeat him and make him give up his miraculous.

____

The duo ambushed the villain and continuously threw him attacks until he was weakened. They also took away his weapon from him so that he can't strike back. Hawkmoth just needs to give up his miraculous and everything will be fine.

____

Both walked forward, ready to rip off the villain's miraculous from him. Binniebug gracefully twirled his yo-yo and Cat Noir summoned his special power, cataclysm.

____

They were ready to attack when Hawkmoth uttered the words that might buy him time.

____

"I would put that cataclysm away if I were you, Yeonjun."

____

The said lad visibly froze. But, how did he know? Did Hawkmoth know the whole time? Worry started to show in his eyes. He will harm everyone he loves, including Soobin.

____

His worries ended when Soobin looked at him with comforting eyes, telling him to snap out of it.

____

Yeonjun smiled subtly and looked back at Hawkmoth, who was opening the coffin beside him. As soon as the coffin was open, it revealed a familiar lady who is deeply connected with the Choi family.

____

How could Yeonjun forget his mom?

____

"I'm doing for you, Yeonjun. For us." Hawkmoth continued. And that's when Yeonjun realized.

____

The villain was his father the whole time.

____

Yeonjun could feel his anger build up. Everything was a blur. He can't see anything clearly other than his so-called father. He barely heard Binniebug's pleads to stop what he is doing. 

____

The man right in front of him hurt everyone he loves. He needs to go.

____

Yeonjun lunged forward, ready to kill his father. The words "he deserves it" were repeating in his head like a mantra.

____

But then, he stopped when he got close. He can't do it. He was the only one left in his family.

____

Hawkmoth took this as an opportunity to punch his son in the gut. Soobin saw this and was quick enough to run towards Yeonjun and push him away from the villain. He then got punched and was sent flying out of the villain's lair. Hawkmoth then followed the hero and kicked him towards Namsan Tower.

____

Now, he was hurting more than Yeonjun's friends.

____

Yeonjun ran after them, using his extendable staff to travel. And when he arrived, he saw Soobin lying on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

____

He can't look at Soobin in this state. It hurts his heart so much. 

____

He rushes to Soobin's side, helping him up. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, wrapping his hands on the blue-haired lad's waist. 

____

The lad in pain only laughed. "Well, do I look okay?" He jokes, trying to cheer up his boyfriend. The blonde only sighed.

____

Yeonjun placed a quick peck on his cheek and glared at the man who did this to him. His anger for his father was clouding him. He won't let his father get close to him and let anything happen to his Bugaboo.

____

"What's the matter? Why won't you give up your miraculous?" Hawkmoth asked, his aura getting darker and darker. "I know you want to see your mother again so why won't you help me?!"

____

His face softened as he listened to his father. It's true, he wants to be with his mother again. He wants to feel her love again. He wants to be by her side again. He missed her too much. He just wants a complete and happy family with his mother in it.

____

He was about to pull his ring from his finger when suddenly Soobin stopped him.

____

"Don't do it, please," He pleads, holding Yeonjun's hands and massaging it. "You're better than this. Think of the consequences that it will bring once you give up your miraculous to make your wish come true."

____

Soobin was right. He can't give it up. Imagine the innocent lives that would be in danger if he becomes selfish. He can't live with the guilt eating him up inside. He placed the ring back and fisted his hands.

____

Hawkmoth was getting impatient. How dare his son disobey him?

____

"If he really loves you, he will help you bring back your mother."

____

"There will be a price to pay once you do this! Please think this through..."

____

"Listen to me, son!"

____

"No, be rational about this, Yeonjun!"

____

Yeonjun was confused. He wants his mother back but he can't risk everyone's lives while doing so. Which side should he take?

____

He took a step back away from the two and gripped on his hair in frustration. His eyes were frantically scanning for a way out. He doesn't want to deal with this anymore. Can't they just talk this out and not involve him?

____

"Stop it, please. Stop it!" He shouts frantically, his eyes shaking in fear and confusion.

____

Hawkmoth took Yeonjun's state as a chance to create his most wonderful masterpiece yet. A boy who is confused about what to do, you say? What a perfect prey for his akuma. 

____

He summons a butterfly with glowing violet wings, every flap of its wings screams evil. It then possessed Cat Noir's bell that was attached to the suit's collar and fed up the negative emotions in him.

____

"Chat Blanc, I'm giving you the eternal power of destruction. Together, we will team up to seize Binniebug's miraculous and awaken your mother!" The villain exclaimed, slowly poisoning Yeonjun's mind.

____

The blonde tried to resist but there was a voice in his head that wanted him to obey. He shook it off but it whispered louder and louder until he gave in.

____

His suit turned ivory white, his hair turned ash blonde, and his eyes turned ice blue. Out of fear, he summoned a glowing blue ball of power. He looked at it and aimed towards Soobin out of impulse. He didn't want to do it but a voice in his head was saying so. He suddenly became deaf, only the whispers of evilness were ringing inside his head.

____

Until, he heard a voice. A voice he always loved.

____

"Please, Yeonjun, don't let it get to you…" Soobin said softly, worry was evident on his face. His left hand still clutching on his injured stomach.

____

Yeonjun then aimed at his father who was looking at him in shock.

____

"W-What are you doing, son? Don't attack me!" His father demanded.

____

The blonde's eyes were looking for answers that he couldn't find anywhere. He wanted to obey his father like the good son he was but he also wanted to protect Soobin from his power.

____

"I-I don't know what to do!" He said in fear, letting out all of his confusion and qualms into a giant sphere of destructive power and destroying everything around him. His power then let out a beam to the sky which reached the moon and resulted into a crater and a ring of debris.

____

A mark that serves as a warning for anyone that comes close to Chat Blanc.

____

Bunnix then paused the timeline, horrified about what she saw. If Binniebug fails, Chat Blanc will trigger the end of the world. He can't fail. She trusts Binniebug to capture the villain's akuma and restore order.

____

On the other timeline, Soobin threw his yo-yo to one of the hanging metal bars and pulled himself up from underwater. He then lands on a fallen debris where Chat Blanc was standing, playing with his destructive balls like it's some kind of toy.

____

The villain looked up after he heard faint footsteps towards his direction. He saw Binniebug walking as he spun his yo-yo, ready to strike. Huh, he thought he was dead.

____

"What happened to them?!" Soobin asked, fear was evident in his tone. He must be referring to the people underwater that became statues.

____

The villain only stared at him with emotionless eyes. He doesn't feel anything for Soobin anymore. He knows the hero doesn't love him anymore after seeing his dark side.

____

So he only laughed like the psychopath he is.

____

"You said you'll help me fix this," He uttered, staring at the hero with his cold blue eyes. "Then why aren't you giving up your miraculous?"

____

Soobin's breathing hitched, afraid of what the blonde would do next. His lucky charm is useless right now. He has nothing to use as a weapon other than his yo-yo. Cat Noir has seen him through his best and worst. And now he turned into a villain, he knows how to weaken him in a blink of an eye.

____

"I'll help you really, but not that way…" He retorted, gripping tightly onto his yo-yo because it's the only thing that can defend him right now.

____

Chat Blanc laughed again, taking the hero's statement as a joke.

____

"Just admit it, you don't love me anymore!" He exclaimed, laughing maniacally while tears slid down his cheeks. "Now that you've seen my dark side, you don't want me anymore."

____

"So might as well destroy you, me, our memories—everything."

____

He then summoned the most enormous ball of destructive power he ever created. It was so big that it reached the cosmos. If this continues, everything will cease to exist. 

____

Soobin can't let that happen.

____

"Fine, Cat Noir, I'll give you my miraculous!" He said, lowering his head like he always does whenever he's insecure.

____

Chat Blanc only sighed. He had seen Soobin in a vulnerable state before but this one didn't make him feel a single thing.

____

"My Binnie, I'm not Cat Noir. My name is Chat Blanc." He reminded, flicking his bell and making it jingle.

____

And that's when it hit Soobin. The akuma was in his bell.

____

He walked towards Cat Noir until he entered his personal space. He then placed one of his hands on the villain's chest and the other one was cupping his cheeks.

____

"You'll always be Cat Noir to me…" Soobin muttered, leaning in towards the blonde.

____

Chat Blanc was taken aback. His Soobin was just as flirty as him. They always sneak kisses to each other whenever they want. Maybe, that's what Soobin is doing now.

____

Maybe, there was still a certain feeling left for his Bugaboo.

____

He also leaned in, hoping he could get a taste of Soobin's lips for the last time, But suddenly, the hero pushed him and grabbed the bell that was hanging from his collar. The blue-haired lad punched the bell, only to see a familiar purple butterfly come out from it.

____

Soobin took out his yo-yo and swiped it in the center, revealing a white glowing portion inside it. He threw the yo-yo towards the butterfly to catch it and purify it. He then retracted the yo-yo and let out the once evil insect, who now turned into a beautiful harmless butterfly.

____

As the butterfly flew, Cat Noir also went back to his original form—his suit all black and his eyes mischievous green. It always felt good to be himself again.

____

A portal then opened up out of nowhere, a lady with bunny ears and a familiar blue and white suit came out of it. It was Bunnix, now wearing her relieved and happy smile.

____

She rushed to Soobin's side and hugged him to which the other hugged back.

____

"You did it, Binniebug!" She cheered, rubbing her cheeks against the hero's. "What would the world do without you?"

____

Binniebug only laughed. "The world would probably crash and burn." He joked, continuing to laugh with Bunnix.

____

Both of them broke off from the hug and ran towards the burrow.

____

"Now, let's go back to my original timeli—"

____

"Soobin, where are you going?" Cat Noir asked, making the blue-haired lad stop. Right, the other knows his secret identity. How could he remove this from his memory?

____

Soobin sighed. "You're still calling me that. You aren't supposed to know who I am…"

____

Cat Noir lowered his head in shame. He knew what he did might end up with their miraculous getting confiscated but he still took the risk. He fell too deep for Soobin.

____

"That means if I use my lucky charm now…"

____

"He'll still have this memory of you." Bunnix continued.

____

Soobin only looked at the eraser, thinking about what to do with it. He looked at Bunnix who also seemed to have no idea about what to do with the object.

____

But then, an idea suddenly popped up in his head. He knows how to make good use of it now. He smiled and ran to Cat Noir who was smiling at him, hugging him like a stuffed bear.

____

"I'm gonna fix everything, Cat Noir." He assured, to which the other responded with an understanding nod. He then broke off from the hug and ran towards Bunnix's burrow, ready to jump back into time again.

____

Soobin went inside the heroine's burrow and looked at her. "Bring me back 10 minutes before you cornered me at the rooftop and keep your burrow open until I'm done fixing things. I have no time left before I transform back." He commands.

____

The timeline he went in just now was probably the cause of something he did in the past. He must use his eraser in the past to fix the future.

____

"By the way, do you know how Cat Noir figured out your secret identity?" Bunnix asked, making sure that Soobin doesn't know too much about the future.

____

Soobin halted his steps and thought of a possible answer.

____

"Maybe, Yeonjun saw me flying out of his room and also saw the gift that I left which has my real name on it. He then deduced I was Soobin and told it to Taehyun. Taehyun might've also told it to Beomgyu and the guy posted it in his blog about Binniebug." He concluded. That might probably be the logical thing that happened.

____

Bunnix sighed in relief, happily knowing that their identities are still safe. She then opened up the burrow to where Soobin was seen placing the gift on Yeonjun's bed.

____

The blue-haired lad jumped into that timeline and ran into his old self, pushing him away from the gift.

____

"Hey, what was that for?!" His old self angrily complained, a little bit shocked to see another version of him.

____

Soobin only gave himself a smile.

____

"Trust me, it's better this way." He said, erasing his name from the gift's card.

____

He then threw the eraser up at the sky and shouted "Miraculous Binniebug," fixing everything in the present and future. His old self was gone, the crater in the moon was also fixed. Bunnix then closed her burrow, meaning the job was done. 

____

Everything is perfect as it is.

____

Soobin was about to leave but saw Yeonjun enter his room. Oh man, the boy sure deserves an explanation as to what was his business in his big luxurious room.

____

"Oh, Binniebug, what are you doing here?" Yeonjun asked, secretly happy that his crush was in his room.

____

Soobin then panicked internally. Shit, he didn't prepare an excuse. What was he gonna say? He yeeted himself inside his room to fix something in the future?

____

"Oh, uhm—" He stammered, nervously fiddling his fingers. "Y-Your fanclub in your school wanted to give you this gift but they can't since the post offices were so busy and they can't do same-day deliveries today. Your fanclub really wanted to give it today since today is a special day for you so, being the good person I am, I did them a favor." He uttered, smiling awkwardly at the end.

____

Yeonjun only smiled back at him and oh my gosh, Soobin was about to faint on the spot. It was just a small smile but the hero thinks Yeonjun's smile could literally bring world peace.

____

"Well, uh, actually, I won a fencing competition today…" Yeonjun bragged a bit, scratching his nape in nervousness. He was actually lowkey fishing compliments from Binniebug.

____

"Is that so?" Soobin retorted, pretending to not know anything about Yeonjun. "Well then, congratulations and have a good day!"

____

Those were the last words Binniebug uttered before he left Yeonjun's room. The blonde might never sweep his floor again because of this.

____

Yeonjun then rushed to his bed and opened the gift, taking out a black bucket hat with a heart embroidered on it.

____

"Why would they give you hats instead of cheese?" His kwami, Plagg, came out of nowhere, sulking about how Yeonjun's gifts are not the kinds that he wanted.

____

Meanwhile, Yeonjun wasn't paying attention. He was busy checking out the bucket hat that Binniebug gave him. Well technically, the hero wasn't the one who gifted the hat but let him live his fantasies.

____

Plagg only sighed. "Why are you so happy about it? It was the fanclub that gave you the hat, not Binniebug." He said, emphasizing the last parts.

____

Yeonjun only rolled his eyes. The kwami really thinks he can hurt him like that when he can easily ban the creature from eating cheese.

____

"Shush, let me be delulu for once."

____

"But you're already a delulu—"

____

"I said, shush, Plagg."

____

──────────────────────────

____

"He wasn't home and I didn't give the gift. His fencing competition took too long and I can't do it. I'm sorry guys that I let you down again and make you suffer my shit with me. You probably don't want to hang out with me anymore." Soobin said, lowering his head in shame.

____

After the mission, he transformed back to his ordinary form and ran to the Han River where his friends were waiting for him. It was a shame that he let them down again but it was for the good of all. If his friends don't want to see him again, it's fine. Soobin got used to being alone since kindergarten.

____

His friends only laughed at him and ran towards him to hug him to which the blue-haired lad got confused about.

____

"Soob, that was just a silly threat. We would never abandon you." Beomgyu said, hugging him tight like a plushie.

____

"Besides, if you go down, we go down as well. That's what friends do." Kai inserted, back hugging his hyung and rubbing his belly.

____

All of them broke off from the hug and gave the blue-haired lad a comforting smile.

____

"Don't worry, Soobin, we'll get him next time!" Lia cheered as she handed Soobin a piece of sandwich.

____

Soobin was really happy he had friends like them. What would he do without them, right?

____

──────────────────────────

____

"Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his Binnie~" Cat Noir sang as he sat on Namsan Tower's roof. 

____

It was afternoon and Binniebug asked him to meet him here. The view from the tower was splendid. He can see his house from a mile away. The golden sun was also beautifully setting in the atmosphere, ready to give the dark sky to the moon.

____

He stopped singing when suddenly he felt someone sitting beside him. It was Binniebug, of course. The love of his life.

____

"So, what was the sudden call for?" Cat Noir asked, looking at the scenery unfolding in front of him.

____

Binniebug only rested his head on the other's shoulder and sighed in content.

____

"I did it, I saved you." He said, looking at the orange sun slowly set, only to be replaced by the beautiful silver moon.

____

Cat Noir only laughed. He finds Binniebug peculiar and hard to understand. He would always ramble random things and listen to them with full adoration.

____

"I don't know what you're talking about but, good job. You really nailed your latest mission." He retorted, smiling as the sun was finally gone and was reinstated with the shining moon.

____

It was perfect like this. It always was.

____

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/chumichuu) just in case you want to shout at me.
> 
> And you can also follow me at [twt](https://twitter.com/dicegyuu?s=09)
> 
> n knee way, arigathanks for reading this trash


End file.
